Idiot's Array
Idiot's Array was a SoroSuub Personal Luxury Yacht 3000 and the personal starship of Rebel Alliance commando Bai'yle Norssohn and later Starship Engineer Tekk Larr. The ship was named after a sabacc hand, that won Norssohn the ship from gambler Caleem Slix. History Constructed in 15 BBY, the yacht remained unpurchased for five years until entrepreneur and suave businessman Caleem Slix purchased the vessel. A rising star within the commercial sector, Slix was known for his love of fast ships, and even faster women. An arrogant playboy, Slix christened the ship Wicked Fortune. However his life would slowly catch up with the young man from Alderaan. Used solely as a personal vessel, it was one of the last possessions Slix owned when he entered a sabacc game in Mos Eisley, housed by Talon Karrde. Slix already in a mass of debt at the time, decided to stake his vessel on the last hand, hoping to win and recover some of his lost fortune, however his opponent Bai'yle Norssohn would prove to have a better hand and won the game. Slix was killed after he pulled a blaster as the Wicked Fortune passed into the ownership of Norssohn who renamed her after the hand that won him the vessel, Idiot's Array. Following the untimely death of Bai'yle in 6 ABY, the ship passed into the ownership of Rhyley Stargazer and was taken from its storage hangar and placed at Arbra. Initially Stargazer refused to even visit the vessel because of the painful memories it would stir, however over time he soon decided to pass the ship on, and eventually handed ownership of the vessel to Tekk Larr, who had lost his own vessel at Chanmea in 8 ABY. Characteristics The Luxury Yacht 3000 is 50 meters long, with a pair of engine pods extending from the main hull. Each pod houses a sublight engine and a hyperdrive engine. It also has an observational level with an exterior deck, while the interior compartment has a small jet-stream meditation pool and several conform-couches. The main deck offers a dining area, a large private suite, and five visitor cabins, as well as the escape pods, the bridge and the main control systems. Able to be crewed by only one person, the yachts were favoured by business men and women alike, noted for it's smooth, luxurious ride. Re-Design and Modifications Norssohn had intended to sell the yacht as soon as he could, however with him getting caught up in the troubles on Tatooine with friends Rhyley Stargazer and Raedan Kitani as well as his near-constant involvement with the Rebel Alliance, Norssohn eventually held onto the ship and converted her into an unassuming combat ready freighter. At first glance the fifty meter long vessel appeared completely unarmed, but this misleading outer shell hid three concealed missile tubes. As well as storing venerable shield generators that he along with Tekk Larr personally created, the ship was also able to provide moderate protection from enemy fire. Getting rid of the original engines, Bai'yle along with Gern initially tried to adapt the ship to use the 'Elite-Drive' engines, however the design of the ship meant the engines were too powerful and in danger of ripping the hull apart. Instead, Norssohn along with Rhyley managed to adapt the twin engine pods to house a Mark-VI Drive. When compared to other vessels, like Rogue Star, Fiery Dawn and Flash Point the ship fails in comparison to their speeds yet when measured against stock frigates she can more than out run them, and was likely one of the fastest yachts of her type. Idiot's Array was also beset with venerable secondary systems. Incorporating highly sophisticated sensory systems allowing the vessel to detect, identify and scan approaching vessels at a much greater range than most ships. Her engine was also overloaded to allow her to pose any transponder Norssohn decided upon however mostly he would use the ship's original transponder codings. His droid, Blistex was also programmed to be able to fly his ship and Norssohn's command. In emergencies, Norssohn would send a homing signal to the ship, which Blistex would receive before setting the ship to return to home. The starship also had concealed smuggler compartments. Category:Starships